


Cool for Cats

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Just Add Kittens, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri were planning to have a date night, but they end up having to bring Yuri along.So Yuuri suggest to take him to an Italian, that way he can get a pizza.There is a second reason to go there.





	Cool for Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Day 177 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> As I posted four stories already yesterday to catch up from the weekend, this is Monday's story. And as I'm still tired from adjusting this means Today's story will be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

Yuri sits in the backseat of Victor's car wearing a pout the size of the Siberian planes. Or at east that is what Victor called it. Yuuri just let the two go at each other for a while. It wasn't Yuri's fault that he had to come along with them, and it wasn't Victor's fault he hadn't wanted to stay in for pizza. As far as Yuuri was concerned this was all because Lilia and Yakov had cornered them at the rink that afternoon after practice and made them take him along. 

Of course Yuri had gone of about not being a child and that he bloody did not needed any babysitters. Lilia had only given him a look, before he stomped off muttering. She had given Victor a similar look when he had tried to comment about it being Yuuri and his date night. Yuuri had just told them they owed him and Victor something for asking a favor like this. He had turned and walked away before either of them had been able to respond. 

After they had gotten dressed, Yuri had said -well demanded is a better description- he wanted to have pizza. That was what he had planned so if he had to hang with them they should go and order pizza. This had resulted in Victor glaring at him and saying that he should be glad they actually would feed him at all. Yuuri had simply stated that they would be going to an Italian place he had found. Neither of them had dared to counter that statement. 

Luckily they arrived at the restaurant when it was a bit calm in guests so they could be seated at once. Now as they didn't actually had one larger table left, and as Yuuri had explained it was supposed to be a date night, they had two adjoining tables. It was then that Victor spotted the sign. 

"UNATTENDED CHILDREN WILL BE GIVEN ESPRESSO AND A FREE KITTEN"

Victor can't resist teasing Yuri with it. Stating that if he had been a kid they could have pretended to be unattentive towards him and he would have been given a kitten. But as he so clearly stated he's not a kid there would be no kitten for him. Before Yuri can do anything but glare at him the waitress is back and asks if they know what to order yet. Sure enough Yuri orders a pizza. As where Victor and Yuuri order some appetizers and a main dish. Yuuri realizing that the waitress here is only enough to pause Yuri not stop him asks her about the sign.

The waitress smiles and said it was a gift to the owner fro his mother when he had started the restaurant. He stated it was a pity as Yuuri truly loved cat's and would have loved to see any kittens. The waitress smiled when he said that. It stays quite between the tables after that, Yuri decided to be very attentive to his phone and Victor had decided to give all of his attention to Yuuri. 

It can't be said who of them looked amazed the most when right after the waitress had placed the cutlery, and put the complimentary bread basket on the table, she returned with a pudgy tabby in her arms. Stating this was the restaurants cat, who chased the mice out of their basement. 

The look on Yuri's face when she told him he could hold the cat for a while was priceless. He looked every bit a kid. The cat settled itself in his lap and Yuri spend all of his time petting them. Well petting them and taking selfies with the cat in his lap. 

Even when his pizza arrived did he not want the cat to go anywhere, even if it made it impossible for him to eat the pizza. The waitress though simply lifted the cat from his lap and placed it on the opposite spot of Yuri's table, telling them to just sleep there. The cat yawned and fell asleep. Yuri was over the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
